A complex project having many tasks and sub-tasks, many phases and many workers will often require an evaluation of completion of the tasks and sub-tasks at several times during the project's duration. Initially and throughout the duration, suitability of the technical and inter-personal characteristics of the workers, managers and teams should also be evaluated. Suitability of the relevant skills and relevant work experience of the workers and managers for the proposed product should be evaluated initially to minimize the possibility of poor matches of these characteristics for the product to be developed. Information from a sequence of reports will be queried from time to time, by workers and managers involved in the project and by others who need the information. However, some information may be sensitive, and access to such information should be limited to specified persons.
What is needed is a system that allows a user to specify a type of report, to specify one or more classes of information within this type of report, to specify a time interval, to specify one or more projects, and to receive the status and/or comparisons of performance for the specified projects. Preferably, the system should provide a facility to fetch and incorporate information from specified external sources as well. Preferably, the system should provide for selective access to specified information, based upon user identity, user permissions and/or availability of the data sought.